Follow Me
by Satakura
Summary: After the failed wedding attempt, Akane and Ranma finally confess their true feelings. After, some triplets enter and try to break them apart. Will their relationship last?
1. Let's Start Over

This chapter takes place the night of the failed wedding attempt.

Warning: MUSHY involved. This is an adventure/romance fic.

'…_..'_ means the character is thinking

(….. )means a characters/things action or emotion or authors note.

Follow Me

Let's Start Over

During the peaceful night of a cold fall season, Akane sits in front of her window thinking about that afternoons event. The images of people sitting down and waiting for her to walk the isle, and the scared look on Ranma's face as she approached him.

He didn't want to marry her, she realized. But the way Ranma shouted that he loved her back in China, she was so sure he fully meant it.

She gets up, realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a good while. She walks over to the closet, stepping over the white wedding gown she had worn earlier that day. She puts on her work-out clothes and heads downstairs.

In the training hall, Ranma had finished his last punch and fell to the ground. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

Ranma (sighing): _'Oh, God she looked beautiful today.'_

Ranma pictures Akane smiling sweetly at him, and in her wedding dress.

The image fades away from his eyes as he hears the door open. He jumps up and pauses as he sees Akane staring at him.

Akane (blushing): Oh, s-sorry. I um, didn't know you were in here.

She stares at the ground, not wanting to see his face. She didn't know whether to be mad at him, cry for him, or just ignore as if today's incident never happened.

The crying part though, seemed to come into affect. She turns away quickly and heads towards the door, wanting to escape quickly.

Ranma finally gathers up his courage.

Ranma (shouts): Akane, wait!

He runs up to her and sees her stopping. Still facing away from him, she tries her best not to let him see her.

Akane (hotly): Yeah?

Ranma (shyly): Akane, you-you were pretty today.

Akane (surprised): 'What? Woah my imagination is getting the best of me…'

She turns around and sees Ranma now facing away from her and pressing his index finger together.

Akane softly: Say that again?

Ranma coughs: Um, just complimenting you, that's all…

Akane blushes and her shield in her heart cracks. She walks up to him and hugs him.

Akane: Thank you, even though you don't mean it.

Ranma, still in shock, places his arms around her. His mind screamed at him to never let go, but she pulled away quickly.

Akane: Ranma, I have a question.

Ranma blinks: Yeah?

Akane: You never loved me, did you? I mean, why even try to get married when you don't love me? I guess today proves it all.

Ranma anger rising: Those damn fools ruined it all! If Shampoo, Ukyo, and those other airheads didn't come I…uh, wouldn't have gone through it either way…

Akane's holds her breath as his last sentences finishes. That proved it…right there.

Akane trying not to cry: It's alright Ranma…why don't we just call this game off then?

Ranma finally realizes what he said.

Ranma: Wait! No, that's not what I meant Akane!

Akane eyes turning angry: Then what? It's not like WE LOVE each other or anything!

Ranma voice rising: I--I meant that I didn't want it to be force! If I want to marry you, I should ask myself!

Akane: Well, you never asked! And when you said you loved me back in China…I thought you did…

Akane's tears come flowing down and Ranma tries to say something but she slaps him before he could continue.

Akane: It's over Ranma! I mean it this time…there has never been an us and there will never be!

She runs out of the hall, leaving Ranma in a confused, sad, emotion.

---

Akane quietly slides out her window early in the morning. She couldn't face Ranma anymore…she needed to get away. But where?

She lands on the ground and looks around to make sure no one was watching. Last night she decided to leave. Leave for good. Ranma probably would of wanted it that way.

She quickly walks onto the street and begins to walk to who knows where.

Akane: _'Ranma never loved me….but I really loved him. All his other fiancées are way better than me. I should start over, but--but I don't want to. ' _

She lifts her head up and sees a park nearby. The same park where she loved to play when she was little. Even though it was around 5am, she still felt the sense of the kids that come and play there every day.

She freezes up when she hears footsteps behind her. Who in the right mind would be walking at 5am? Well, besides her because she had a reason.

She walks faster, hoping that the footsteps would fade away. But as her speed walking turned into jogging, the footsteps went in time with her own.

She quickly stops and turns around, positioning herself to fight.

Akane: Damn! Do you want to pick a fight with me? Because I will….

Her voice disappears from the quiet nights sound as her fia…no ex fiancée stood before her.

Ranma: You're one hard person to catch up with!

Akane glare: Leave me alone Ranma.

Ranma sees her carrying a bag: Hm, so where are you going at 5am?

Akane: Non of your business….sayonara.

Ranma jumps in front of her: A tomboy like you is running away from home, and you won't be able to last a day without us.

Akane: I have before, and I'm sure I can survive by myself.

Ranma grinning: Nope, because you're the type of people that worry too much. Plus, you'll miss us.

Akane opens her mouth, then closes it. True, she would miss her sisters, dad, friends, and especially Ranma.

Ranma: Now, lets go back home and say this never happened.

Akane: I…don't want to go back home.

Ranma: Really? What are you running away from?

Akane: _'You, I'm running away from you.' _Nothing.

Ranma: Is it because of me and what happened yesterday?

Akane: …….._'This is not like Ranma, what is he trying to get at?'_

Ranma: I said I was sorry Akane! So please, let's go home.

Akane: I don't think I'll be able to….I DON'T WANT to.

Ranma grabs Akane's shoulder: If you leave, I--I don't know what I'll do without you.

Akane stares into Ranma's eyes. He looked serious.

Ranma clearing his throat: I mean…um…I, uh----still want to be with you.

Akane holds her breath from shock: What?

Ranma blushing: I didn't mean to hurt you Akane. It's just…I really love you, and I think you deserve better than a freak like me.

Akane still in shock: _'He thinks I think of him as a freak?' _I don't think you're a freak…I've longed gotten used to your curse. That's because, I--love you to.

Ranma walks up to Akane and she runs into his arms. He holds her tightly and she as well.

After a few minutes, they look at each other and Ranma smiles.

Ranma: Let's go home.

Akane nods and they both head back to the house, now knowing each others feelings and the danger that's soon to come ahead.

------

December 12, 2004

1 week and 6 more days till Christmas! This series I have been interested in for the past 4 months. I kind of was upset on how it ended, so I decided to continue it from the night of the failed wedding attempt. This is my first Ranma fic, so please R&R!

Angel


	2. The Triplets

Follow Me

The Triplets

Akane: _'Was it all a dream?'_

Whether it was real or not, she did not want it to end. Her mind travels for a few seconds then felt something move next to her. One eye opens, and she sees a pair of blue eyes staring next to her.

Akane (anger rising): _'What the!!! H--how dare he! He…wait….oh yeah…' _(anger evaporates)

She smiles sweetly and closes her eyes. She remembered what happened a few hours ago:

Flashback

_Ranma decided to tuck Akane in for the night. She's laying on her bed and as Ranma is about to leave, she grabs Ranma's hand and pulls him next to her. He gets the hint and gets comfortable. _

_Ranma (whispering): You better remember that I'm here in the morning…because I don't want to have a mallet send me into the next galaxy._

_Akane giggles and moves closer to him. He hesitantly puts an arm around her, and she rubs her face against his chest. A few minutes later her breathing becomes steady and he realizes she's fast asleep. _

End of Flashback

Ranma: A--Akane?

Akane (opens eyes): Yeah?

Ranma (smiles): Good morning.

Akane (sits up and smiles): Good morning Ranma.

Kasumi (knocks on the door): Akane! Lunch is ready! If you see Ranma, please tell him food is ready to!

They hear Kasumi walking away from the door and they both looked at each other. They couldn't tell their parents or her siblings what had happened last night, or where he was this morning.

Ranma (gets up and stretches): I should go release the rest of my anger on my pops. cracks fists

Akane (shrugs): What other anger do you have?

Ranma (mumbling): Those damn bastards that ruined OUR wedding.

Akane (smiles: _'Maybe he did want to go through the wedding after all.'_

Ranma gets prepared to jump out the window then stops.

Ranma (coughs): Um...about the wedding....

Akane: What about it?

Ranma fidgets and Akane grins. Ranma was never good with words.

Ranma (blushing): Are we st--still en--engaged?

Akane blushes also and looks down. She wasn't used to talking to Ranma like this. She places her hand on her chest and feels her fast heart beat.

Akane: Only if you want to be.

Ranma: It's up to you.

Akane looks up at Ranma and he's sitting on the window ceil. She walks up and puts her head on his back.

Akane: I still want to.

Ranma stands up and faces Akane. He places his hand on her shoulder and kisses Akane's cheek.

Ranma jumps out her window and Akane takes her time going down stairs. She eats quietly and ignores her father crying about the money loss on the wedding and Nabiki organizing the pictures of the wedding that she plans to sell.

She hears Ranma yelling at his father outside. There is a loud splash and the two continue fighting in the water.

Mr. Tendo (tears coming down): All the money loss, and those two are fighting outside! I wish the two of you would just fall in love with each other already!!!

Nabiki: Daddy it's not that simple. Right Akane?

They both turn and find Akane already gone from the room.

She walks outside in her training outfit and glares at the bricks. She still had some anger to take out to. Her heart was ready to marry Ranma. It would have solved a lot of problems she realized...but she can feel that things are going to come out worse since it didn't succeed.

She closes her eyes and smashes the first brick. She wipes the little sweat that had formed and grabs another brick.

On the other side of the wall, a boy walks outside his new backyard and is awed by the big area they now own. He hears his 2 siblings yelling at each other about which room was there's and sighed. If this city was to be his home, he better go explore.

He walks around and sees an old garden that had been dried up for some time, but the grass around it was still dark green. He closes his eyes and hears the quiet sound of the neighborhood. At least it would be peaceful.

Akane's loud war cry caused him to open his eyes. He looked over at the wall and decided to see what or who caused that sound. He jumps on the wall and almost slips over. He catches himself just in the time. His mind pauses on what he was doing and sees a beautiful black-blue haired girl catching her breath. Her eyes were glowing with happiness as she started to pick up the broken pieces. Looks like she took all her anger out on the bricks. He then notices his position. He was upside down and one leg was supporting him from fully falling. He tries to swing back up, but falls on the Tendo's property.

Akane (jumps): Oh! You surprised me!

She then notices she doesn't know the boy that just fell. He had brown hair that hung down from his eyes, and barely could see the gold eyes that were starring at her in admiration.

Akane: Um...can I ask why you just fell off the wall?

He stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around and stayed silent.

Akane: Um okay, well I'm Akane! If you plan to attack me, hurry up so I can go take a shower.

He turns around and looks at her confusingly. Why would anyone want to attack the pure maiden that stood in front of him?

Kakashi: I'm Kakashi. Sorry about falling, I was just seeing who the next door neighbors were.

Akane (squeals): You're the new next door neighbor? How sweet! When did you move in?

Kakashi: Just got in about 5 minutes ago with my siblings.

Akane: Siblings? Wow! Where you guys from?

Kakashi: China.

Akane (surprised): Wow you speak good Japanese!

Kakashi: Yeah, Japanese was our first language.

Ranma walks towards the other side of the yard and is cursing at himself for getting wet.

(Authors Note: To know if Ranma is a girl or not, I added -Chan to show that he's a girl. Just so you won't be confused )

Akane: Oh Ranma! Meet Kakashi, our new neighbors!

Ranma-Chan: Oh yo, I'm Ranma.

Kakashi looks into Ranma-Chan's eyes and admires 'her' beautiful eyes.

Ranma-Chan: Well, I need to take a shower. Have Kasumi make some tea...or something.

Ranma glares at him for a few seconds then heads off.

Akane (clears throat): He, eh she is a sweet girl. She sounds like she's in a good mood today!

Kakashi sweat drops.

Akane: Well, why don't you grab your siblings and we can go explore later on? _'I still need to shower...'_

Kakashi: Yeah that sounds wonderful, why don't we all head out around 3?

Akane: Sounds good to me! I'll see you later.

Kakashi jumps over the wall and she glares. A while ago he sounded weak, and only martial artists could jump a wall like that.

Akane: _'Well, at least I know he's in martial arts...AHH!! Ranma went in the shower!_

----------

Ranma: I don't feel like going.

Akane: PLLEEAASSEE......I don't want to show them the neighborhood all by myself. Plus you can meet his siblings!

Akane's eyes grew puppy eyed and she got on her knees and pleaded.

Ranma (laughs): Fine, I'll get my coat.

Akane jumps up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ranma (blushes): 'I'm_ never going to get used to this...'_

Outside, Kakashi walks up to the couple and greets Akane first.

Kakashi: My siblings will be out in a few minutes, they are still fighting on where the television should go.....sees Ranma Oh, who's this?

Akane (smiles sweetly): This is Ranma, my fiancée.

Kakashi (nearly chokes): _'FIANCEE? With that guy?'_ glare Oh, Hi.

A boy and a girl come running out of Kakashi's house and are yelling at each other. They glare at each other and then see Kakashi and two other people staring at them.

Akane: Wow, you guys look...alike!

A boy that looked exactly like Kakashi walks up and shook Ranma's and Akane's hand.

Kazuki: I'm Kazuki.

A girl then walks up and does the same.

Kumikou: Hello! I'm Kumikou, nice to meet you two!

Akane: You guys...are....

Kakashi (interrupts): Triplets.

Ranma: Well, since you're our next door neighbors....good luck.

Akane (glares at Ranma): Be nice! _'True, most neighbors we scare off within a week.'_

Kazuki: Let's go! I want to see the food here!

Kumikou: I want to see the gift shops!

Akane (giggles): Okay, lets go!

Akane shows them part of the neighborhood and the houses where they should NEVER go near like for example: Kuno's house.

They take them to the center part of the city and describe each store, and restaurant.

Kumikou: Let's all have sushi tonight! Where's a good restaurant for sushi?

Akane: Actually, my sister was making sushi tonight, why don't we all head to our house?

Kakashi (blink): Ranma lives with you?

Ranma: So? Is that a problem?

Kakashi gives Ranma a death glare and Ranma gives one back. Kumikou rolls her eyes and hits her brother in the head.

Kumikou: Grow up.

Akane smiles at the triplets. Kakashi and Kazuki were hard to tell apart, and Kumikou looked exactly like them also, except she had a very slim body like Shampoo's and her hair was long like Ukyo's.

At home, they introduce the triplets to the family. They all sat at the dinner table and had a conversation and of course, sushi.

Kasumi: My! So you guys traveled around China all your lives?

Kumikou: Yeah! Our parents were archaeologists and when they died, my brother Kazuki became highly interest in the subject. So...we continued to travel.

Kazuki: Hmph. I don't like when you talk about me.

Kakashi (sweat drops): He's kind of shy. Well, since he's an ultimate genius, he's going to be heading to the university here and study anthropology.

Kazuki: Bleh.

Ranma shrugs a little and looks over at Akane. She seemed highly interested in the triplets conversation. Something though, was bothering him. People just don't pop into the Tendo's/Saotome's lives without them being enemies or have been involved with them in the past.

Akane (whispers to Ranma): What's wrong?

Ranma (turns away): Nothing.

Akane (continues whispering): I want to talk to you tonight...okay?

Ranma (looks suspiciously at her): Okay?

Kakashi stands up, looking annoyed about something.

Kakashi: Thanks for the meal Kasumi, we need to head home now.

Kumikou sighs and pulls Kazuki up.

Kumikou: Nice to meet you guys, we hope to become good neighbors!

Akane (elbows Ranma lightly): Let's go.

Ranma: I'm going outside for a while.

Akane: I'm headed to my room.

Akane walks into her room and opens the window to let Ranma in. To her surprise, he was already climbing to her.

Akane (sits on bed): What was up with the glaring Ranma?

Ranma (sitting on floor in front of her): I don't like him.

Akane (crosses arms): And why's that?

Ranma: No person just ends up in our lives without trying to destroy it.

Akane (shrugs): The point is we need to get along with them, you really don't want enemies now, do you?

Ranma: Feh, everyone is my enemy now a days.

Akane looks down and doesn't say anything.

Ranma (gets up and sits on bed): I'm sorry, this is just how I am. I'm not used to trusting anybody.

Akane (looks at him): What about me?

Ranma (shrugs): At first I couldn't trust you to tell you the truth. When we met, you were so nice to me but then you turned your back on me when you found out I was a guy. I thought you hated me for the curse, and that was why I didn't look at you for trust.

Akane (looks down again): Oh.

Ranma (grabs her chin): But, I was also scared. I fell in love with you at first sight and when you told me you despised men, I kept believing one day I could make you happy. In reality though, I just ended up hurting you. For that, I'm sorry.

Akane was surprised he said that so calmly. The way Ranma looked at her in the eyes was soft, and caring. She notices how close his lips was to hers. She smiled to herself knowing she had to be the first to do everything. She places her hands on his chest and leans a couple of inches till her lips met his.

Ranma's whole body freezes up. Akane was the only person who could actually paralyze his body without some sort of magic. Next thing he knew, he was deepening the kiss and had his arms around her. Their minds were lost in each others embrace. Finally, after a few minutes they break the kiss due to the lack of air.

Ranma (leans head against hers): I want to marry you still.

Akane: I know.

Ranma (whispers): Let's get married soon.

Akane moves her head away from his. Was he serious about that? How soon?

Akane (shaky voice): W-when?

Ranma (grins): Wouldn't it be fun going off and eloping? Plus, that will stab a few knives in the fathers back when they find out.

Akane (giggles): You want to elope?

Ranma nods. Akane nods her head to and pulls Ranma into another embrace.

Akane: Let's elope.

------

(Note: To make it not confusing about the triplets, remember Kakashi and Kazuki end in an I, and the girl triplet ends in an U. That's how I not confuse myself ;)

Kakashi leans against his bed and hears his siblings arguing again. He had to be the man of the house, after all he was 2 minutes older than Kumikou and 7 minutes older than Kazuki.

Kumikou (walks in his room): Argh! Kazuki wants to use the extra room as a study room! Why not make it a mini gym?

Kakashi: We can make a training hall and you can have all the space you want.

Kumikou (eyes light up): Okay! (softens) what's wrong?

Kakashi (blushes): Nothing.

Kumikou: oh...I know what your thinking about! I saw the way you looked at Akane today.

Kazuki (walks in): That's true, you were not yourself today.

Kakashi (still blushing): No I wasn't. What about you? You acted rude in front of the Tendo's.

Kazuki: I can be rude if I want, I didn't like that Ranma guy.

Kakashi (snickers): Me either.

Kumikou: You guys are just jealous. I think he's perfect for Akane.

Kakashi and Kazuki (twitch): NO!

Kumikou (rolls eyes): You just met the girl, why not get to know her?

Kakashi: It feels like I've known her my whole life. I....eh....whatever. She has a fiancée.

Kumikou (laughs): Engaged is just a word. Doesn't mean anything. Even marriage.

Kazuki: Well you have a point. I just think she's hot.

Kumikou (sigh): Men....I'm going outside.

Kumikou walks outside and jumps on the roof. Maybe roof hoping will clear her mind off of a few things. Her main problem was Ranma. It felt like she knew him to. And in a good way.

----------------

December 31, 2004

I decided to post this chapter and the previous chapter together, since the 1st chapter might be kind of awkward. A lot of people I know hate it when it comes to MUSHY stuff, and well…too bad! I love Romantic stuff like this, so if you didn't like it please don't continue.

Yes, what's up with flippin triplets? Well, I had this triplet idea for a while. They are mostly meant to try to destroy Ranma and Akane's relationship. I don't think I'll make them evil…because when I drew the fanart, they came out so innocent. Well, that's my debating right now and if they do turn evil I won't tell you or if I want to make up a 'bad' character. Till then, see ya!

Angel


End file.
